


An Act of Kindness

by Meova



Series: Bite-sized pieces of fic [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coping Mechanisms, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meova/pseuds/Meova
Summary: Sometimes, to keep himself grateful, Valtteri counted his blessings. It's hard when Charles is around, though.
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas & Charles Leclerc
Series: Bite-sized pieces of fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185572
Kudos: 5
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	An Act of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge. Could probably be read as the beginning of something shippy, if you want. TW for unhealthy coping mechanisms on one character, just in case.

Sometimes, to keep himself grateful, Valtteri counted his blessings.

He has a good career. Good health. Enough money for a lifetime.

It’s damn hard to count his blessings when faced with the infuriating Charles Leclerc, though.

Still. There’s always something.

He didn’t sell his soul to a team hell-bent on destroying themselves.

He didn’t pine after someone who barely noticed him.

And as he looked down, saw Charles looking up at him, mouth full of his cock, there was one more to add to the list.

At least he didn’t get on his knees for everyone who showed him kindness.


End file.
